Monster Underneath
by healingwater
Summary: Sam finally caves in to his demon urges and Dean pays the price. WARNING: Non-con ONE SHOT


Don't own Supernatural or the boys, just playing with them for my amusement.

WARNING: Do not read if you're under 18 or sensitive to the subject of rape or insanity.

Sam stared long and hard at his brother. He had no idea where the intense emotions roiling through him were coming from. Dean lay curled on his side, blankets pulled up to his shoulder, sleeping soundly after having his wounds tended. They had always been close, closer than any ordinary siblings should be. In fact, Sam would dare say that their relationship was unhealthy. He had sensed that he had thought of his brother as something more for many years. He was sure Dean had felt something similar for him; he refused to think that this was only about him and his fucked up demon blood.

He continued to stare. Dean's eyes were closed, long black lashes resting against his cheeks; plump pink lips parted slightly allowing his breaths to escape more easily; a pale shoulder peeked from underneath the blanket draped over his slumbering form. Sam felt hot and tight in his skin and his mouth was watering. _Fuck _his hazy mind groaned. He was so hard. If only he could touch him. Sam could hear his blood pounding in his ears and he wasn't sure how much longer he could contain his urges. He vaguely heard Ruby's voice telling him to act on his instincts, and his every instinct was screaming at him to fuck his brother.

Sam found himself shedding his clothes and sliding under the covers next to his sleeping brother, one hand extended over his face. His fingers trailed through dirty blonde hair, down his forehead, across a check and on to trace his full lips. Even wounded, Dean began to stir at the slight touches. Cloudy green eyes fluttered open and Sam found all his restraints flee him. He flipped the injured hunter onto his back, the fingers of one hand digging into a shoulder while the other grasped his jaw. Their mouths collided viciously. Dean's eyes widened and he whimpered out in confusion. Sam ground his lips harder onto his brother's, taking the tiny sound as encouragement. Dean began to struggled, pushing at Sam's chest, his hands, his face. He snapped at Sam to stop the second his mouth was free, but he was terrified of the lust and pure _insanity _he saw in his brother's hazel eyes.

Dean cried out as his younger brother's fingers dug into the hot wound on his stomach, stitches and flesh tearing. Sam groaned at his brother's cry, enjoying the feeling of the scorching and sensuous blood sliding over them both. His hands ripped at the boxer shorts Dean was wearing, glad that he had stripped of his own clothes prior to crawling into the bed. Sam guided his mouth back to his brother's, intent on devouring each needy sound he made. Dean was weak and Sam was going to exploit it. All of it. He grasped Dean's wrists in one of his large hands, pinning them over his head to avoid any damage from the striking appendages.

As he sucked on his brother's now bleeding lips, Sam contemplated whether he wanted the other hunter on his back or his stomach. Dean was currently twisted so that his back was flat on the bed with his hips turned so that Sam was grinding into the side of his thigh. He decided it would take less effort to force Dean's hips to the mattress than to flip his entire upper body over; of course, he had no desire to relinquish his hold on his brother's luscious mouth either. With a grunt, Sam seized one hip and slammed it to the mattress, forcing his strong legs between Dean's trembling thighs.

Dean was in tears, frightened pleas being released into Sam's mouth. _So fucking hot_ was the only thing Sam could think. Dean's back arched off the bed and he screamed when Sam forced his rigid cock into his tight passage. Sam could only drink down his brother's wails and ride the taut body that surged beneath him. _God, this is better than anything Ruby could offer_. He forced his moans of pleasure down Dean's throat as he began to thrust in and out, somewhat relieved when he felt the delicate flesh tear and his movements became more fluid as a result of the warm blood slicking the skintight channel. Dean thrashed, flinging his head from side to side in an attempt to dislodge Sam's mouth. Sam raked his nails across Dean's bleeding stomach, down his sides, then dug his bloody nails into his hips. Dean choked as Sam's movements grew more frenzied; the sickening wet sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the room.

Sam released Dean's hands and mouth as he threw his head back and released a terrible, growling moan into the air just as he released his burning seed into his helpless brother's body. Black eyes flashed at the sobbing hunter beneath him for only a second before Sam surged forward in a flash, teeth ripping into the flesh of Dean's neck. Dean's shriek echoed in the suddenly too small room, his panicked breathing loud over the sound of Sam suckling at his throat.

The door abruptly slammed open to reveal Bobby's gasping form, Latin bursting from his lips. Sam tore his bloody mouth from Dean's throat, lips curling back in a snarl that promised violence aimed at the older hunter. Bobby inhaled sharply at the scene before him, almost vomiting at the stench of blood and sex in the air. Sam bolted from the bed, flung Bobby to the floor, and disappeared in a flurry down the steps. Bobby stared at the empty doorway before choked cries, gagging, and wheezing drew his attention back to the bed. He scrambled closer, reaching a gentle hand towards Dean. The young hunter was a mess; Sam had practically destroyed his body.

Bobby moved to sit next to him and began to systematically check his injuries and attempted to calm the rapid breaths that were stuttering in the boy's crushed trachea. He had no idea where Sam went or what he would do when the youngest Winchester came back. But one thing was for certain as Bobby tried to sooth Dean's sobs, and that was that Sam had truly given in to being a monster.

Please review!


End file.
